1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly to a semiconductor package embedded with a plurality of chips and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
With broadening uses of high-performance mobile devices, the efforts to highly integrate semiconductor devices and improve the performance thereof continue. In order to highly integrate semiconductor devices, manufacturers in the semiconductor industry have been trying to scale semiconductor technologies down to the atomic scale.
In addition to that, semiconductor manufacturers have developed several packaging schemes, which include mounting two or more semiconductor dice on one substrate and vertically stacking two or more substrates on top of the other. Recently, a through-silicon via (TSV) is used to connect multiple semiconductor dice or substrates together in a package.